Luna Llena (Adaptación 2)
by AbiDragneel
Summary: Juvia es rebelde e imprudente, quizá porque siempre le han organizado la vida. Sus padres hace tiempo que concertaron el compromiso de ella y Jellal. Juvia tendría que estar exultante de felicidad… entonces, ¿por qué no puede dejar de pensar en el atractivo e inquietante Gray? Juvia tendrá que elegir entre la amistad y el amor verdadero. Azul o Negro. Libro 2 de 4.


**PRÓLOGO**

La luna llena se había convertido en mi enemiga.

Estoy en una cueva, preparándome para la noche más importante en mi vida. Hace unos pocos días había cumplido diecisiete. Esta noche la luna llena bendeciría el cielo. Cuando me pare debajo de ella, la luz de la luna me cubrirá y Yo-Juvia Loxar- me transformare...

En un lobo.

Soy una Cambiadora, una especie que comenzó hace miles de años y posee la habilidad de cambiar de forma humana a forma animal. Mi clan destinado es el lobo.

Desde que tengo memoria he estado esperando ansiosamente esta noche, pero las últimas semanas he estado temiendo su llegada, porque las cosas de repente comenzaron a ser muy confusas y complicadas. Mis sentimientos, mis emociones estaban definitivamente divididos. Mi corazón me decía una cosa y mi cabeza otra.

Jellal y yo hemos sido los mejores amigos. Nuestras familias siempre andan juntas en el exterior, donde pretendemos que no tenemos esta habilidad asombrosa, donde pretendemos ser igual a los Estáticos, que son quienes no pueden transformarse en otra forma. Nuestros padres están convencidos de que Jellal y yo somos el uno para el otro.

A veces me temo que Jellal y yo quedamos atrapados en los sueños de nuestros padres y ellos decidieron que esos sueños eran los de nosotros también. Una noche, en frente de todos, Jellal me declaró como su compañera. Me emocionó que él sintiera cosas tan intensas por mí, porque pensé que sentía lo mismo por él. Nuestras familias celebraron. De acuerdo con la tradición de nuestra especie, él tenía mi nombre tatuado en un símbolo Celta en el hombro izquierdo, lo cual es el equivalente a comprometerse. Así que nuestro destino ya estaba sellado.

Pero luego Gray regreso a casa este verano después de un año en la universidad y yo empecé a fijarme en él de una manera en la que nunca antes lo había hecho. Cuando él hablaba, su profunda voz arrastraba un toque áspero que era tan sexy. Él no hablaba muy a menudo, excepto cuando tenía que decir algo importante pero cuando lo hacía, sentía un hormigueo en los dedos de los pies. Sus ojos oscuros tienen la habilidad de cautivarme, y hacen latir mi corazón como un trueno. Y cuando él fija esa peligrosa mirada en mis labios, quiero fundirme en sus brazos y tirar su boca contra la mía para saborear lo prohibido.

Posee una vena rebelde, prefiere vivir la vida en el borde. Él es el Gran lobo malo, perdón por el juego de palabras. Y algo en él llama a mi lado salvaje… pero esa es una llamada que no puedo responder.

Jellal es mi destino.

Dos años mayor que yo, y ya ha tenido su transformación.

Esta noche me va a dirigir a través de la mía. Me obligué a concentrarme en Jellal: en su cabello azul, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa torcida que siempre me hace sonreír. Él está esperando por mí ahora, esperando para compartir la noche más importante de mi vida. Él me sostendrá, me guiara a través de la transición y se asegurará de que yo sobreviva. Estaremos unidos profundamente para siempre cuando pasemos por esta experiencia juntos. Eso era lo que se suponía que tenía que pasar, de cualquier modo.

Estudié mi reflejo en el espejo. Mis ojos son color avellano, aunque el color tiende a cambiar con mi estado de ánimo. Esta noche se veían de alguna manera más azules que verdes o marrón. Estaban tristes cuando deberían estar llenos de emoción, con el tipo de anticipación que siente una chica justo antes de la fiesta de graduación.

Mi cabello azulado cuelga flojamente alrededor de mis hombros. La túnica de terciopelo que vestía acaricia mi piel desnuda, el nerviosismo desciende cuando me doy cuenta que muy pronto la luz de la luna me tocara, la luz de la luna y Jellal.

Me di vuelta del espejo y caminé hacia la entrada de la cueva, donde una cascada nos oculta de aquellos que no saben de la existencia de la cueva, o de nuestra existencia. Me deslicé desde detrás de la cortina de agua al círculo de la piscina que pronto reflejará la luna creciente.

Vi a Jellal esperando pacientemente mi llegada. Vistiendo un traje negro, él extendió su mano y yo puse la mía contra la de él. Sus dedos largos, tan seguros y firmes, se cerraron alrededor de la mía, lo cual de repente parecía muy delicado y frágil para lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Como si percibiera mi temor, él me acercó. La familiaridad que sentía me dio consuelo. Él es el único. Él siempre ha sido el único.

Inclinándose, el posó sus labios sobre los míos. Mi corazón se estremecía con la enormidad de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Sosteniendo mi mano, me guío hasta el claro, hacia la luna, en espera para tomarme como su compañera para siempre.

Y sólo espero no haber tomado la decisión equivocada. De lo contrario, estoy caminando directamente hacia el mayor error de mi vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey chicos. Ya les traigo prólogo, sé que es raro Juvia x Jellal, pero es una adaptación y así tenía que ser en este libro :v**

 **Lo siento, no sabía cómo más organizar xD**

 **¡Nos leemos Pronto!**

 **P.D.: Si va a ser una historia GRUVIA. Solo tengan Paciencia :3**


End file.
